


Gently He Went

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dead Letters Variations Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Leland Joseph Adama, President of the Colonies, resident of Colonial One, hereby make this Will and revoke all prior Wills and Codicils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently He Went

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally begun for the [Dead Letters Variations Challenge](http://seperis.livejournal.com/614419.html). That was June through August. Now it's September. Life, by way of some nerve damage, got away from me.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

  


The Last Will and Testament of   
Leland Joseph Adama, President of the Colonies

 

I, Leland Joseph Adama, President of the Colonies, resident of Colonial One, hereby make this Will and revoke all prior Wills and Codicils.

I am married to Dualla Anastasia, who I will refer to as "my spouse." We are now separated. I have no living children. I give my property to the following persons: All to the survivors of the Cylon attacks on the Colonies in the hopes they will disperse them as needed among the people for the benefit of all.

I appoint Kara Thrace as Executor of my Will, and if she is unable or unwilling to serve, then I name Admiral William Adama as alternate Executor. My Executor and alternate shall have all powers granted by applicable laws to carry out all provisions of this Will.  
  
---  
  
 

Dad,

I, Leland Joseph Adama, am an idiot. I died just like I lived--completely and totally alone. I didn't even manage to finish my will before that happened. I guess that doesn't matter because I didn't have much to leave to people, but writing a will is what you're supposed to do, and I always like to do what I'm supposed to do.

Liked to do. I liked to do that, past tense. Now I'm dead and _I'm_ past tense.

I didn't know. We'd heard rumors, and the former President was gone and presumed as dead as I am now. So I didn't know she'd come back. I didn't know who and what would come back with her. How could I know? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

I never had time to wonder what it meant for me. I looked up, I blinked, I heard the bones in my neck snapping, then I was gone. Here. And everyone else was left behind. It wasn't the death I wanted. I wasn't fighting. I didn't have a chance to survive.

I know you taught me better than that, Dad. I'm sorry. Even if I had the time to get past the shock, I don't think I could have fought. Not…

 

I don't know who I'm writing this letter to. My father, William Adama, or the toaster who snapped my neck then drew Laura Roslin away from the room before she could see my body. When did it happen, Dad? You were real once, weren't you? Human? Because if not, then what was I?

What terrifies me is that maybe I'm not dead. Maybe there's a me on Colonial One or the Galactica right now. Maybe he's a better Lee Adama. Maybe he knows he's a cylon, maybe he doesn't, and maybe I'm that easily replaced.

You used to tell me stories when I was a boy. Things you'd done, things you'd seen. You never told me the story of how you died and came back a cylon. Or did you die? Did you ever live? Gods, I don't know. Maybe you didn't know any more than I did. You know now, at least you seemed to when you were holding my throat in your hand. That's the most you've touched me in years and it was when you were killing me. I'd laugh if I could.

I loved you, whatever you were, and I spent my life trying to make you love me. I'm sorry I never could.

Tell Kara I understand now.

Lee


End file.
